Jasper Asher
Jasper is a young Human who spent his entire life living in the slow, dusty, town of Phelan, California. Living there, he did what he did best: live life to the fullest. Having taken, and shown talent with, multiple types of martial arts, as well as archery and parkour, there were rumors saying that he was a Nova, which were all immediately dismissed as rubbish. With his boyfriend's father sent off to a camp for Novas, Jasper is doing everything in his power to keep his lover safe from all harm. History Born and raised in the quiet life of San Bernardino County in California--The Old People Capital of California--Jasper took every opportunity he could to do something interesting with his life. Everything from taking martial arts, to archery, to parkour. Part of the young traceur simply wanted to learn the martial disciplines of things like tae kwon do, parkour, and jeet kun do to impress others, but the other part of him wanted to impress himself. Growing up in a messy household, always struggling with money and job instability, Jasper needed an outlet: rather, a way to prove to himself that he could make something of himself if he tried. Although his parents deeply cared for him and his aspirations, they found it hard to actually afford the extracurricular activities that the traceur wanted to take. After taking years of tae kwon do and jeet kun do, Jasper stopped taking the martial arts at the age of 10, and for the next 3 years, he moved onto archery. Finding that he had a knack for archery, Jasper saved up money to buy himself a recurve bow and quiver when he was 14. By the age of 14, Jasper had also found an interest and fascination with parkour, seeking to tone and perfect his body until he turned 15, to learn parkour. At 15, the traceur found what he was really meant to do: be free. At the age of 16, his father won the lottery, overjoyed, the Ashers moved to Los Angeles, finally leaving his birthplace, Jasper saw this as a sign that parkour's philosophy of freedom was becoming a reality to him. Living in Los Angeles was a radical change for Jasper. Having lived his life in a slow-paced town, the live nights of Los Angeles seemed surreal. Spending all the free time he had practicing parkour until midnight, Jasper's grades slowly began to slip in classes until he met Gustavo. Throughout his junior year of high school, Jasper spent more and more time shooting arrows, letting loose on punching bags, and flipping off of rooftops than he did solving equations, writing essays, and learning about economics. Throughout his life, Jasper had lived with the idea that he was going to graduate high school at the end of his Junior year, so much that he took college courses when available, did as many AP classes as available, and spent every chance he got in summer school. The straight-A student that the traceur was slowly giving in too much to the freedoms of martial disciplines succumbed him, even more so in Los Angeles. Seeing their genius son come home with C's and B's mortified his parents so much that they restricted him from whatever they could whenever they could to help him focus more on school. Then, towards the end of his first semester, he met a kid about his age named Gustavo Rodriguez. Throughout the school-year, the two spent more and more time together, pushing each other to do better than the other, so much that they were getting 100% grades and higher 3/4 of the way through the year. Convinced that the Latino was a good influence on their son, the Ashers lifted all restrictions they had previously set on Jasper. Then, towards the end of the year, a radical change hit Jasper and Gustavo. Something seemingly impossible: they fell in love. It seemed like a sudden lust and drive that hit Jasper as he realized how close and comfortable he felt to his friend, and he attracted he was to him. After finally building up the courage to talk to his friend about his feelings, the two hadn't gotten a single word out of each other before they broke into a kiss and an embrace. Convinced they were a "match made in heaven" the two seemed to grow even closer than they had ever before. Finally, Jasper had graduated from high school at the end of his Junior year as planned, and Gustavo stayed to finish his senior year. Although, the seemingly childish ideas of an idyllic, peaceful life from then on was interrupted when Gustavo's father was taken to a protection camp in October. Still being considered a minor, and Jasper's parents being written as his godparents shortly after the two met, Gustavo was--thankfully--able to move into the Asher household instead of being sent into foster care. Personality + Fit. 6 pack abs and all that jazz + Highly intelligent + Chivalrous + Good-natured - Perfectionist - Quick to trust others Relationships Jasper is very close to his mother, a true "mama's boy" at heart. In addition to having a very close relationship with his mother, he and his boyfriend, Gustavo Rodriguez, are nigh inseparable.